Immortal
by Richan OSH-KJI
Summary: [GANTI SUMMARY] Kai, XiuMin, D.O, Tao, Baekhyun, Chen, dkk berusaha mengungkap misteri dari 4 Namja misterius di sekolah mereka, akankah mereka dapat mengungkap misteri tentang 4 Namja itu ? HunKai/ KaiHun/ SeKai, LuMin/ XiuHan, ChanBaek/ BaekYeol, etc
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kaisha

Cast : Luhan,Suho,Chanyeol,Sehun,Xiumin, Kai,Dio,Tao, Baekhyun,dan akan muncul sendiri(?)

Genre : AU,School Life,Romance(maybe),Humor,mystery(?),Fantasy,Supranatural,Genderswitch,dll

Rating : T

DON'T BASH DON'T SILENT READERS !

Dont Like ? Dont Read !

Summary : ada sekelompok anak sekolahan yang membuat Kelompok rahasia, mereka juga memiliki

kemampuan khusus,dan mereka berusaha menyelasaikan kasus-kasus yang masih

menjadi misteri di sekolah mereka,di mulai dari kasus pembunuhan,pencurian,dan kasus

yang menyangkut dengan makhluk Gaib,kasus seperti itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin

mereka tapi kalau dengan kasus yang satu ini apakah mereka dapat menyelesaikannya ?

Perkenalan Cast sementara :

-Luhan : Namja "Misterius" pindahan dari Beijing China,tidak banyak informasi tentang Luhan

-Chanyeol ; Namja pindahan dari jepang ini Adalah orang yang cukup ramah tapi tetap saja Dia juga

"misterius"

-Suho : Namja berwajah Angelic ini juga sangat"misterius" entah karena apa...tidak ada yang mengetahui

Identitasnya dia pindahan dari california

-Sehun : Namja Dingin,Pendiam,dan Cool ini Juga sangat "misterius" dia pindahan dari Canada,tidak

Ada ayang tau identitasnya

-Dio : Yeoja cerdas,tinggi,dan berkaca mata ini sangat suka dengan hal yang berbau

"penyelidikan" dia

Akan memecahkan kasus apapun itu,selama bersangkutan dengan,teman,keluarga,dan

Sekolah,dia juga mempunyai keistimewaan,jangan pernah menyentuh kaca matanya,se

Lain orang terdekatnya

-Xiumin : Yeoja Yang tak kalah cerdasnya dan juga menyukai hal yang berbau "penyelidikan"

Dia adalah teman akrab/sahabat Dio,memiliki keistimewaan juga..jangan pernah

menyentuh Laptopnya ! jika ingin tetap hidup

Baekhyun : Boneka berjalan Sahabat Dio ini sangat imut,dia juga cerdas,dia bisa di andalkan

dalam"penyelidikan" hati-hati dengan dia, Dia bisa saja mengetahui rahasia terbesar Kalian

Tao : Yeoja imut nan cerdas ini juga sahabat Dio dia juga fans berat anime jepang Detective

Conan dan itu menjadi Obsesinya untuk "menyelidik" memiliki keistemawaan entah apa

Kai : Yeoja Ribut,hiperaktif,maniak ayam goreng,galak,titisan devil katanya penyebar

virus kebahagiaan katanya

manja,cerewet,bawel,judes,dan tidak tau cerdas atau tidak,sedang-sedang

saja, dia juga suka menyelidik dan bisa menjadi mata-mata yang ahli,dia mungkin

Selalu membawa barang yang bisa di pakai menyelidik,dia juga seorang yang cukup

ceroboh

STORY~

At School

"Eh...Eonnie Baozi apakah Kau sudah mendengar katanya anak kelas sebelah mati karena kehabisan darah" kata seorang Yeoja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit tan yang bernama Kai

"Eh ? Jinjja ? kenapa bisa ?"kata Yeoja satunya yang berbeda beberapa centi saja dari yg bernama Xiumin

"I don't know, menurut pihak kepolisian katanya darahnya di hisap habis oleh binatang buas"kata Kai sambil mengingat apa informasi yang dia dapatkannya tadi

"ini sungguh aneh...kita harus segera mengabari Dio..."kata Xiumin

"ah..kau betul Eonnie Baozi... kita harus temui Eonnie Dio sekarang...tapi..dia di mana ?"tanya Kai

"kita cari ke perpustakaan... mungkin dia sedang meminjam buku"usul Xiumin

"ah...baiklah...Kajja"kata Kai sambil berlari keluar kelas

"KAI... KAJIMA !"teriak Xiumin sambil mengejar Kai

"Wae ?"Tanya Kai tanpa berhenti sambil menengok ke arah Xiumin (?)

"Kai... awas di-

BRUK~~

"depanmu"Kata Xiumin

"Aigoo..."kata Kai sambil mengelus-ngelus buttnya kemudian bangkit(?) dan menatap sengit wajah orang yang menghalangi jalannya

"Siapa yang menaruh Tiang Di sini eoh ?"kata Kai sambil menatap garang namja di depannya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya

"Kai...Kai..."panggil Xiumin

"Wae ?"kata Kai Jutek

"Sudahlah...kau jangan membuat masalah..."kata Xiumin sambil menarik lengan Kai

"tapi dia harus di beri pelajaran"kata Kai Sengit

"tapi.."kata Xiumin

"hush...jangan ribut dulu"kata Kai dan kembali menatap 2 namja di depannya secara bergantian

"kalian siapa eoh ? kalau kalian mau jadi tiang di lapangan sana...jangan di sini !"kata Kai

"Mian...tapi kami sedang berjalan kau saja yang berlari seperti anak kecil"kata namja yang satu yang lebih pendek dari namja yang menghalangi Kai

"MWO? Anak kecil siapa yang kau maksud,Eoh ?"Kata Kai murka sambil menunjuk muka 2 namja di depannya

"tentu kau bocah..."kata namja yang menabrak Kai tadi

"kau..."desis Kai

"Sudahlah...Kai...kita masih banyak urusan ..."kata Xiumin

"tapi aku belum selesai..."protes Kai

"Sudah...Mianhe...kami duluan"kata Xiumin lalu menarik tangan Kai dan pergi dari hadapan 2 orang itu

"Jadi ?"kata namja yang di ketahui bernama Luhan itu

"jadi apanya rusa bodoh ?"kata namja yang menabrak Kai tadi yang di ketahui bernama Sehun itu

"tak apa...kita harus segera menemui Chanyeol dan Suho"kata Luhan yang hanya di balas anggukan dari sehun

S

K

I

P

At Library

Cklek~

"Mian Seonsaengnim..apakah Kau melihat Dio ?"tanya Xiumin

"aku tidak melihatnya..."kata Seonsengnim tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya

"oh...Gomawo atas infonya"kata Kai

"kami pergi dulu seonsaengnim, Annyeong"kata Xiumin dan Kai dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan

At Koridor

"kita harus cari dimana ?"tanya Kai

"Di kantin..mungkin mereka ada di sana"jawab Xiumin

"arasseo,, Kajja"kata Kai dan berlari ke kantin di ikuti oleh Xiumin

S

K

I

P

At Canteen

"nah...itu mereka"kata Kai

"ne...kajja kita ke sana"ajak Xiumin

S

K

I

P

"Eonnie Dio..."kata Kai dan duduk di samping Baekhyun di ikuti oleh Xiumin

"yo...wae ?"tanya Dio sambil mengunyah donatnya

"kau sudah tau masalah anak kelas sebelah yang mati kehabisan darah ?"tanya Xiumin dan di angguki oleh Kai

"ne.. aku sudah dengar,kita bisa pergi melihat mayatnya sebentar malam di rumah sakit dengan cara biasa tentunya"kata Dio

"bisa kita dapat informasi tentang anak itu ?"tanya Tao

"tentu kenapa tidak ? kita harus berpencar untuk mendapatkannya"kata Dio

"mungkin, yang kita harus curigai dulu adalah 4 anak baru itu.."kata Baekhyun

"untuk apa ?bisa jadi bukan mereka"tanya Tao

"bisa saja mereka makhluk imortal seperti vampire,werewolf,lycan,atau sebangsanya yang di bangkitkan jaman sekarang banyak ilmuan yang mulai menyimpang seperti membangkitkan para makhluk imortal untuk mendapatkan eksperimen baru"kat Kai Mulai serius

"betul kata Kai,tidak menutup kemungkina mereka bisa jadi tersangka,lihat warna kulit mereka tidak umum untuk warna kulit manusia juga aura mereka agak ber..beda"kata Baekhyun

"aku setuju dengan Baekhyun... karena saat berpapasan dengan mereka.. aku merasakan.. hawa yang tidak enak"kata Xiumin sambil bergidik ngeri

"jangan berprasangka buruk dulu...siapa tau kulit mereka begitu karena keturunan,kita cari dulu informasi dari mereka jangan langsung menuduh sembarangan, Xiumin coba cari"kata Dio bijak

"Arasseo"kata Xiumin dan mulai mengutak-atik NB.a

15 menit kemudian

"Bagaimana ?"tanya Dio penasaran

"data mereka..tidak ada"kata Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari NB.a

"hm...ini sangat mencurigakan sekali..."kata Dio

"jadi.. ? kita harus menyelidiki mereka"kata Tao

"betul tapi sebelum itu kita harus melihat mayat anak kelas sebelah itu,kita harus melihat bekas gigitan yang menyebabkan Dia mati" kata Baekhyun

"aku setuju dengan Baekhyun,setelah melihat mayat anak itu,kita langsung menyelidiki mereka..dan yah...malam ini kita harus segera ke sana...berkumpul di tempat biasa seperti jam biasa"kata Dio

"apa yang harus kita bawa ?"tanya Kai

"tentu yang seperti biasa.. dan ngomong-ngomong,kau harus membawa Nbmu juga untuk membantu kita menyelidik,dan jangan Lupa alat Rahasia kita,juga beberapa benda yang kalian sudah taukan ?"kata Dio

"arasseo"kata mereka semua

"tapi kita tidak tau mereka tinggal dimana"kata Tao

"maka dari itu kita harus menyimpan seorang untuk membuntuti mereka"kata Dio

"Mwo...itu pasti menakutkan apalagi kita belum tau betul mereka itu siapa"kata Kai dan di angguki oleh Tao,Xiumin,dan Baekhyun

"jadi.. siapa yang akan membuntuti mereka ber 4"tanya Tao

"aku saja .. aku kan ahli dalam hal ini"kata Baekhyun

"tidak,Aku membutuhkanmu dalam misi ini"kata Dio sambil tersenyum misterius

"jadi.. siapa yang akan membuntuti mereka ? kalau bukan Baekhyun... dia kan ahli dalam hal ini'kata Xiumin

"biar aku yang memutuskan...-kata Dio

"kau yang akan membuntuti mereka"lanjut Dio sambil tersenyum misterius

"MWOOOOO ?"

T

B

C

Halo... Ini FF post Ulang,jadi mungkin banyak yang agak berubah

nnti di review ulang ne ? bisakan ?

heheheh,tampa banyak bacot review ne... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : DevilGirl SeIn

Cast : Luhan,Suho,Chanyeol,Sehun,Baekhyun,Dio,Kai,XiuMin,Tao,Chen,MinRin,Chan ,etc

Genre : AU,School Life,Romance(maybe),Humor,mystery(?),Fantasy,Supranatural,etc

Rating : T

Informasi : Author nyempil masuk di FF juga ya,bersama 1 teman Author... xD^^ maafkan kenarsisanku ini hahahaha

DON'T BASH DON'T SILENT READERS !

Dont Like ? Dont Read !

Summary : ada sekelompok anak sekolahan yang membuat Kelompok rahasia, mereka juga memiliki

kemampuan khusus,dan mereka berusaha menyelasaikan kasus-kasus yang masih

menjadi misteri di sekolah mereka,di mulai dari kasus pembunuhan,pencurian,dan kasus

yang menyangkut dengan makhluk Gaib,kasus seperti itu suadah menjadi kegiatan rutin

mereka tapi kalau dengan kasus yang satu ini apakah mereka dapat menyelesaikannya ?

Ini hasil pemikiranku sendiri,jadi tolong di hargai

ENJOY!

1

2

3

STORY !

"MWOOOO ?"koor mereka semua yang membuat 4 Namja misterius itu termasuk semua yang ada di kantin berbalik ke arah mereka

"Aku Eonnie ?"kata Kai

"ya kau..."kata Dio

"tapi..tapi.."kata Kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Tapi apa ? kau harus menjalankannya ini misi saeng !"kata Dio lembut tapi tegas

"Eonnie...kau tau kasihan dia jika dia sendiri,selain itu dia juga ceroboh..nanti jika ada kesalahan bagaimana ?"kata Xiumin berusaha membela Kai

"tapi aku yakin dia bisa"kata Dio

"Kalau Kai sendiri pasti akan repot karena yang dia selidiki adalah 4 namja misterius itu"kata Tao takut-takut

"yah aku setuju dengan Tao,Kai akan kerepotan,sementara kita hanya bertugas memeriksa mayat itu"kata Baekhyun

"Huft..baiklah..Xiumin kau temani Kai untuk mengintai 4 namja misterius itu"kata Dio menyerah

"Baiklah...kurasa segitu dulu..sekarang kita kembali kekelas dan sebentar malam berkumpul di tempat biasa, jangan ada yang terlambat ! malam ini kita akan mendapatkan Anggota baru "kata Dio yang hanya di angguki oleh Baekhyun,Tao,Xiumin,Dan Kai

S

K

I

P

At dorm Secret agen 23:30

"nah...sekarang kita semua sudah berkumpul..dan ngomong-ngomong..di mana Kai ?"tanya Dio

_Tok..tok..tok..._

"ya.."Sahut Tao

"Mianhe yeorbun..aku terlambat"kata Kai sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ne...Gwenchana..duduk di tempatmu"kata Dio

"nah..sekarang kita sudah berkumpul semua,aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru kita"Kata Dio yang hanya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kai,Xiumin,Tao,dan Baekhyun

"nah..sekarang kalian boleh masuk"kata Dio entah pada siapa

_Cklek~_

Saat pintu di buka,terlihatlah 3 yeoja imut nan cantik

"Annyeong"Sapa Mereka ber 3

"jeonun Kim Chen Imnida"kata Yeoja bermata seperti unta itu

"Annyeong~jeonun Park Minrin Imnida"kata Yeoja bertubuh paling tinggi dari 3 anggota baru itu

"Annyeong~ Jeonun Wu Chan imnida"kata Yeoja bermata besar itu

"nah ini adalah anggota baru kita,tapi mereka bekerja di belakang layar"kata Dio

"nah...karena kita akan melanjutkan misi...mereka ber 3 akan stay di sini untuk memantau kita semua"kata Dio yang langsung di angguki oleh mereka semua

"nah...sedikit informasi Chan adalah sepupuku yang telah lama tinggal di Hongkong,Minrin adalah teman Semasa Kecilku,dan Chen adalah Teman Chan,kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik"kata Dio

"Yehet ! kita pasti bisa bekerja sama dengan baik kan"kata Kai semangat

"yah sudah,kita masing-masing akan memakai alat ini untuk informasi diri sendiri dan jika salah satu dari kita ada yang kena bahaya,segerahlah menghubungi yang lain,jika kelompok yang bertugas masih sibuk dengan kasus mereka alias tidak bisa meninggalkan misinya,salah satu anggota baru akan langsung turun tangan"kata Dio sambil memperlihatkan alat yang entah apa namanya itu

"kalian mengerti ?"tanya Dio

"ne.."Koor mereka semua

"baiklah..ambil alat ini masing-masing satu.."kata Dio

"Kai...tolong jelaskan selanjutnya"pinta Dio

"Ekhem...Yehet ! untuk kelancaran misi,kita harus mengetahui apa yang akan kita selidiki malam ini,dan untuk itu,anggota baru tanpa ada yang harus di pedulikan kalian hanya akan mengamati kami dan mencari informasi atau mempersiapkan alat untuk sekedar membantu kami,juga dapat ikut untuk menjalankan misi jika ada perintah dari leader,dan untuk saat ini aku,Xiumin Eonnie,Tao Eonnie,Baekhyun Eonnie,dan Dio Eonnie akan menjalankan misi di tempat yang berbeda"jelas Kai serius

"dan masing-masing kelompok yang menjalankan misi,sebelum itu harus melapor kepada leader untuk tidak terjadi kesalahan teknis,dan sebelum itu kita harus sigap dalam menjalankan misi kali ini karena ini mungkin misi yang berat,dan misi ini leader sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mengatasi masalahnya"kata Kai

"kalau begitu tanpa basa basi lagi,penjelasan untuk misi kali ini selesai, Yehet!"kata Kai senang kemudian kembali duduk

"Ekhem..Gomawo Kai,ada pertanyaan ?"tanya Dio

"tidak ada"kata mereka serempak

"baiklah...sebentar lagi kita akan bergerak menjalankan misi masing-masing,dan Xiumin kalian tau di mana 4 namja misterius itu ?"tanya Dio

"ya...dan sepertinya mereka sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini"kata Xiumin yang melihat sesuatu di Handphonenya

"untuk apa mereka berkeliaran jam segini ?"tanya Chan

"Entahlah mungkin saja mencari mangsa"jawab Xiumin asal

"hmm..aku percayakan dorm kita kepada kalian ber 3,aku tau kalian sangat berbakat dengan bidang ini"kata Dio

"baiklah..sebelum kita memulai misi,kita berdoa kepada Tuhan agar misi kita berjalan dengan lancar,doa di mulai"kata Baekhyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya di ikuti oleh yang lainnya

2 menit kemudian

"doa selesai"kata Baekhyun

"baiklah... kita akan menuntaskan misi ini"kata Tao semangat

"semua sudah siap ?"tanya Minrin

"ne...kami di belakang sudah siap"kata Chen sambil memasang alat entah apa itu di telinganya

"keadaan di depan bagaimana ?"tanya Minrin sambil mengutak-atik komputer di depannya

"Mereka sudah siap !"kata Chan yang melihat CCTV di televisi depannya

"baiklah...sekarang atur posisi,mereka sudah bergerak"kata Chen

"Ne...amati dengan cermat dan cari keberadaan 4 namja misterius itu dan apakah masih ada korban"kata Chan sambil mengutak –atik Komputer di depannya yang menampilkan data-data agen rahasia mereka

S

K

I

P

At Hospital

Dio,Tao,dan Baekhyun mengendap-ngendap ke arah rumah sakit Seoul

"Tao bagaimana ? ada CCTV di tempat yang akan kita lalui?"tanya Dio

"ne...CCTV ruang tunggu sebelah Utara ada di bagian langit-langit,Dekat Kamar VVIP di belakang tanaman palem,dan di loby ada CCTV di langit-langit dan di kamar mayat tujuan kita depan pintu,dan di dalam tepat di langit-langit juga"kata Tao memegang sebuah alat yang entah apa namanya itu

"baiklah...Baekhyun kau tau tugasmu ?"tanya Dio

"ya..ruang Security"kata Baekhyun sambil berseringai

S

K

I

P

Setelah sampai mereka melihat ada penjaga di dalam ruangan yang mereka tuju

"bagaimana ini ?"tanya Tao

_Bruk~_

"kau hebat Dio"kata Baekhyun

"itu harus ada di daftar barang kesukaanku"kata Dio sambil memperbaiki kaca matanya

"sekarang ayo kita masuk"kata Tao

S

K

I

P

"bagaimana keadaan kalian di sana Baekhyun ?"tanya Chan

"_kami baik-baik saja sejauh ini berjalan mulus,kami akan ke kamar mayatnya'_"kata Baekhyun

"baiklah...ku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya"kata Chan

"Xiumin,sedikit informasi 4 namja misterius itu sedang berada dekat Club di daerah *****"kata Chan

"_ne...gomawo,kami akan segera ke sana"_kata Xiumin

"Minrin...ada 4 orang mayat yeoja di hutan dekat SOPA"teriak Chen

"Ah..yang benar saja"kata Minrin sambil berlari ke arah chen

"ya..kau tau..yang mengerikannya adalah mereka kehabisan darah"kata Chen sambil bergidik ngeri

"Chan...ada di temukan 4 mayat yeoja yang di temuka tewas di hutan dekat SOPA"kata Minrin

"hah ? kenapa bisa ?"tanya Chan

"mereka kehabisan darah"kata Minrin sarkatiks

"baiklah...Tao,dan Xiumin kalian bisa mendengarku ?"tanya Chan

"_Nee"_Koor Tao dan Xiumin

"Di temukan 4 mayat Yeoja di hutan dekat SOPA,mereka mati kehabisan darah"alpor Chan

"_Baiklah..kalau selesai dengan ini,aku Dio dan Baekhyun akan ke sana_"kata Tao

"_baiklah..aku dan Kai serahkan urusan ini dengan kalian_"kata Xiumin

"_ne..kau bisa mengandalkan kami"_kata Tao

"baiklah...kembali ke misi !"kata Chan

S

K

I

P

At Kai and Xiumin

"Kai,kata Chan di temukan 4 mayat yeoja di hutan dekat SOPA dengan keadaan mati kehabisan darah"kata Xiumin pada Kai yang sepertinya melihat sesuatu

"Benarkah ? e-eh Eonnie..lihat itu 4 namja itu"kata Kai

"ne...mereka berjalan ke arah jalan sepi itu"kata Xiumin

"kau betul,mungkin mereka akan ke tempat persembunyian mereka,kajja kita ikuti"kata Kai kemudian mengendap-ngendap mengikuti 4 namja misterius itu ke arah jalan yang sepi

"Kai..jangan ceroboh ne.."kata Xiumin

"ne..."kata Kai

Kai dan Xiumin terus mengikuti 4 namja itu yang berjalan ke rah gang kecil

"_bagaimana keadaan di sana_"tanya Chan

"sejauh ini baik-baik saja,kami lagi membuntuti mereka"kata Xiumin sepelan mungkin

"_baiklah...selamat bekerja_"kata Chan

"hati-hati Kai"kata Xiumin dengan suara pelan yang baru mengetahui jika Kai sudah agak jauh darinya

_Krek~_

"upss~"kata Kai

"_matilah kami_"batin Xiumin

"Nuguya !"tanya suara yang berat dari salah satu 4 namja itu

"kau berbicara pada siapa Sehun-ah"tanya salah satu di antara mereka

"aku mendengar bunyi ranting patah Luhan,sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita"kata Sehun

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja,kajja"ajak Luhan

"huft...untung kita tidak kedapatan yah.."bisik Kai di balik kardus-kardus itu

"Ne..kau juga sih pabbo,terlalu ceroboh"kata Xiumin kesal

"sudahlah,kajja kita ikuti mereka lagi"kata Kai

Setelah mereka berdua merasa aman mereka akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka sampai...

"Annyeong..apa yang dilakukan 2 yeoja manis di tengah malam dan di tempat seperti ini eoh ?"tanya Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada Xiumin dan Kai yang menengadah ke atas untuk melihat namja itu

TWITCH !

Tubuh Xiumin dan Kai menegang,keringat dingin mereka keluar,dan wajah mereka pucat pasih !

!

T

B

C

_**Note : Ini dia lanjutan Immortal yang kalian tunggu-tunggu**_

_**Ngomong" di akun author yg 99 review kalian mencapai 12 lebih  
**_

_**Jadi author mutusin untuk lanjut FF Ini**_

_**Hehehe..buat lanjut chap 3 nya author minta reviewya 25-30 ke atas bisakah ?**_

_**Maaf kalau ada typo padahal udah di edit dan maaf belum bisa balas review kalian ^^**_

_**Dan kemarin ada yang request FF dengan pair BaekKai jadi mohon di tunggu yah.. ^^ karena Author lagi Sibuk-sibuknya ^^ hehehe**_

_**Author mohon jangan ada Siders yah... tolong review kalian ^^ Annyeong !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Immortal

Author : Richan OSH-KJI

Pairing : HunKai, LuMin, ChanBaek, SuDo, etc

Cast : Luhan, Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, Dio, Kai, Xiumin, Tao, Chen, MinRin, Chan, dan akan bertambah sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : AU, School Life, Romance (Maybe), Humor, Mystery(?), Fantsy, Supranatural, etc

Disc : para cast milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Keluarga, dan SM Ent, saya hanya meminjam mereka, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Summary : ada sekelompok anak sekolahan yang membuat Kelompok rahasia, mereka juga memiliki kemampuan khusus,dan mereka berusaha menyelasaikan kasus-kasus yang masih menjadi misteri di sekolah mereka,di mulai dari kasus pembunuhan,pencurian,dan kasus yang menyangkut dengan makhluk Gaib,kasus seperti itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka tapi kalau dengan kasus yang satu ini apakah mereka dapat menyelesaikannya ?

**WARNING : BL/ Shonen Ai/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ EYD ngasal/ GaJe/ bikin muntah/ i told you before, if you hate YAOI, better if you don't read my Fanfiction, ne ? ^^ **

**NO BASH,NO PLAGIAT,NO SIDERS ! ^^ **

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T Read ! ^^**

**-Richan-**

CHAPTER 3

Story !

Mereka Ketahuan !

"Sekali lagi, aku tanya kalian sedang apa?" tanya Luhan dengan Dingin

"Ye-het!, k-ami se-dang main... ya.. main petak umpet hehe" kata Kai dengan gugup

"Jinjja ? kenapa di tengah malam begini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang manis, tapi menurut Xiumin dan Kai itu mengerikan

"k-ami memang sering main tengah malam.. ehehehe~" kata Xiumin asal dengan tawa yang di paksakan

"Aku tidak percaya kepada kalian" kata Suho

"kenapa kalian tidak percaya?!" kata Kai Ngotot sambil berdiri dan memelototi namja-namja yang ada di depannya

"ARRGGHH!" teriakan seorang Yeoja terdengar dari gang sebelah yang membuat mereka semua berbalik

"_Sial! anak itu tidak ada!" _batin Luhan sambil melihat satu per satu anggotanya

"Chanyeol! kau tangani anak itu segera! dan Suho ikut aku membawa 2 yeoja merepotkan ini" kata Luhan yang di angguki oleh Suho dan Chanyeol

"Luhan hyung tapi mereka sudah kabur" kata Suho

"Shit ! kenapa mereka bisa lari?" tanya Luhan

"Tak apa hyung, kita pasti mendapatkan sandera yang kabur itu" kata Suho sambil menyeringai

"ah, Kau benarjuga, kekeke~" kekeh Luhan

S

K

I

P

_Hosh.. hosh.. Hosh_

"hah.. hah... benar-benar gila! mereka hampir saja menangkap kita !" kata Xiumin dengan terengah-engah

"Yah... kau benar ! hah... hah.. hah..." kata Kai sambil membungkuk dan memegang kedua lututnya

"_Xiumin.. apakah kau yang pergi melihat 4 mayat yeoja di hutan dekat SOPA ?" _tanya MinRin

"tidak...kau tau 4 namja itu hampir menangkapku dengan kai" kata Xiumin

"_hah ? kenapa bisa ?" _tanya MinRin

"nanti di jelaskan Ok ? kami harus menyelidiki 4 namja itu sebelum kehilangan jejak" kata Xiumin sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"_Oh, arasseo, semoga berhasil !"_ Kata MinRin kemudian mematikan sambungan itu sepihak

"Eonnie, aku capek, haah..." kata Kai sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang serasa pegal setelah berlari tadi

"kau kira aku tidak ?" kata Xiumin, ketika mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan terdengar

"TOLONG! ARGGGGHHHH!" teriakan yeoja dari gang yang mereka datangi tadi terdengar sampai tempat mereka berdiri sekarang

"Xiumin Eonnie... palli... kita harus menyelamatkannya" teriak Kai sambil berlari menuju sumber suara itu

"Ne.." jawab Xiumin sambil menyusul Kai

S

K

I

P

At Dio, Tao, and Baekhyun

"Tao.. kau lihat beka gigitan ini bukan di sebabkan oleh binatang buaskan ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk 2 bulatan kecil di leher korban

"ne..kau betul, dan lihat, ini terlalu kecil untuk taring seekor binatang buas, malah seperti taring yang habis menancap di bagian leher mereka" kata Tao sambil melihat 4 yeoja yang sudah tewas itu

"lihatlah.. di tengkuk yeoja ini ada sebuah simbol" kata Dio sambil menunjuk tengkuk leher yeoja yang memakai coat merah itu

"hei lihat ini juga" kata Baekhyun

"jangan-jangan" kata Tao dan Dio sambil bertatapan

"benar.. ini juga... dan simbol dari setiap yeoja ini berbeda" kata Tao sambil menunjuk tengkuk leher yeoja berambut blonde itu

"ne.. ini juga, seperti gambar Burung Phoenix"kata Dio sambil mengamati simbol yang ada di tengkuk leher yeoja yang memakai coat merah itu

"aku pernah melihat simbol ini di buku catatan Kai, mungkin mereka tau simbol macam apa ini" kata Baekhyun

"Baiklah...kita kembali ke dorm, sekarang beri tau yang lainnya" kata Dio

"ne..." kata Tao

"sebelum itu ambil dulu foto pada bekas gigitan itu untuk di tunjukkan oleh yang lainnya" kata Dio yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun dan Tao

"Chan, kami akan segera pulang, tolong beritau Kai dan Xiumin untuk kembali ke dorm, sekarang!" kata Tao sambil mengaktifkan alat yang entah apa namanya itu

"_baiklah..." _Kata Chan

S

K

I

P

"Eonnie...lihatlah..ada simbol di tengkuk leher yeoja ini" kata Kai sambil mengamati tangan Yeoja yang sepertinya sudah mati itu

"Di mana aku pernah melihat simbol ini yah ?" kata Xiumin sambil berusaha mengingat

"ini adalah Simbol salah satu dari beberapa vampire bangsawan yang di riwayatkan telah lama punah,simbol dengan bentuk pusaran Angin ini adalah Vampire bangsawan yang selalu berpindah tempat ka-pfft...

"Sudah jangan di sini mengocehnya ada panggilan kita di suruh ke dorm sekarang" kata Xiumin memotong pembicaraan Kai dengan cara menutup mulut yeoja itu

"pfft... pfft.. pffft" kai terus berusaha bicara sambil menatap xiumin dengan memelas

"huft.. baiklah kulepaskan kau" kata Xiumin sambil merolling bola matanya(?)

"nah.. kajja nanti Leader marah"kata kai sambil berlari meninggalkan Xiumin, dan Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi, kekeke~"

S

K

I

P

At Dorm

_Cklek~_

"ah.. akhirnya kalian sampai juga" kata MinRin lega

"Ne... kau tau ? aku benar-benar kelaparan sekarang"kata Kai lalu segera berlari ke arah dapur di dorm mereka tapi...

_BRUK~_

"IGE BWOYA ?!" Teriak Kai karena buttnya dengan sukses mencium dinginnya lantai marmer dorm mereka

"Kau tidak boleh makan dulu sebelum rapat ! ini penting Kai !" kata Baekhyun boneka Berjalan mereka dan sang pelaku yang membuat Kai Jatuh sambil menatap tajam Kai

"N-ne arasseo" kata Kai takut-takut lalu berjalan ke kursi yang kosong

"_Boneka itu kalau sudah marah seperti mau memutilasi orang saja, seperti psycho gitu" _batin Kai kesal karena acara makannya harus tertunda

"Ekhem... karena kita semua sudah berkumpul, aku ingin membicarakan masalah tewasnya 4 yeoja di hutan dekat SOPA"kata Dio

"ne.. lanjutkan" kata Kai malas

Pletak~

"Appo Baekkie" rengek Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Baekhyun

"Makanya, perhatikan sedikit" kata Baekhyun sambil merolling bola matanya(?)

"sudahlah Baekhyun, kai mungkin sedang lelah" kata Tao sambil mengusap sayang kepala Kai, sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum meremehkan kepada baekhyun, dan di balasan dengusan kesal dari Baekhyun

"bisakah ini di lanjut ?" tanya Xiumin

"NE" koor mereka semua _minus xiumin, dan Dio_

"Ok, jadi ini dia foto dari bekas gigitan yang menurut pihak kepolisian dan pihak Rumah sakit adalah bekas gigitan binatang buas" kata Dio sambil menunjukkann Foto tersebut melalui proyektor yang ada di ruangan itu

"hum.. tentu itu bukan bekas gigitan binatang buas" kata MinRin

"ne.. lihatlah seperti bekas sobek yang sangat tidak mungkin di lakukan oleh binatang buas..." kata Chan

"dan mungkin yang menghisap darahnya sampai habis adalah nyamuk raksasa"kata Kai asal dan langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari Baekhyun

"jangan membuat lelucon aneh saat ini bodoh !" kata Baekhyun marah yang mungkin jika di anime dia akan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya _- #okeabaikan

"Mian... tapi bisa saja kan.. itu nyamuk raksasa" kata Kai dengan muka anehnya

"sudahlah..kalian jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil.." tegur Chen yang sedari tadi diam

"ne.." kata Kai dan Baekhyun

"kusarankan agar kita beristirahat ini sudah jam 4 pagi, kita juga harus ke sekolah pagi ini" kata Chen

"kau benar juga sekarang kita istirahat dulu dan sebentar siang kita berkumpul di cafetaria" kata Dio

"Ne..." koor mereka semua

S

K

I

P

At School

"hoam~...aku sangat mengantuk" kata Kai sambil menguap

"kau memang selalu mengantuk tiap harinya" kata Xiumin sambil mengeratkan syal yang melingkar dengan indah(?) di lehernya

"brrrr~(?) kenapa dingin sekali brrr" tanya Kai sambil mengusap-ngusap kedua lengannya

"kau tau sekarang sudah mau musim dingin #sumpahiningeyel jadi wajar saja udara sudah mulai dingin !" kata Xiumin sambil merolling bola matanya

"benarkah ? aku tidak menyangka ini berguna" kata Kai yang entah kapan sudah merubah penampilannya dengan sweter hitam bergambar tengkorak, topi kupluk abu-abu yang menutupi kepalanya tapi tidak dengan rambut dark brownnya yang indah #ngertikan? , syal putih bermotif tengorak juga, dan headphonenya yang bergambar kartun Nightmare

"k-kau aneh" kata Xiumin sambil menatap aneh dongsaengnya yang sekarang seperti rocker itu

"kau juga aneh ... dengan sweter girlymu itu hey budy-budy" kata Kai sambil meniru gaya ayam dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan GOTCHA ! mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang

"sudahlah idiot kajja kita pergi kau membuatku malu" kata Xiumin sambil menarik tangan Kai ke kelas

S

K

I

P

At Class

"Tao..." panggil Xiumin

"ne.. waeyo ?" tanya Tao

"kau tau, aku baru mendapat info baru dari 4 namja misterius itu" kata Xiumin senang

"jinjja ? apa itu ?" tanya Tao

"tunggu, aku akan memperlihatkanmu, info itu ada di Laptopku" kata Xiumin sambil mengutak-atik(?) Laptopnya

"Annyeong" sapa Dio

"Annyeong, Dio Eonnie tumben terlambat ?"jawab(?) sekaligus tanya Tao

"huft..aku harus mengurus beberapa urusan tentang semalam" kata Dio

"KYAAAAAAAAA LIHATLAH MEREKA SUDAH DATANG" teriakan para yeoja di koridor yang terdengar sampai di kelas

"siapa mereka ?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Dio

"Molla kajja kita lihat" kata MinRin yang tiba-tiba nongol

"tidak perlu kalian lihat " kata Chen

"Kenapa kami penasaran ?!" tanya Chan yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara

"halena, hasti hempat namha mihteliul ihu(?) (karena, pasti 4 namja misterius itu) !" cerocos Kai dengan mulut yang penuh coklat

"that's right !"kata Chen

"Kai kau tambah hitam jika di lihat-lihat sekarang" kata Dio "dengan sweater hitam, dan semua yang kau pakai sekarang, benar-benar membuatmu tambah hitam" lanjutnya lagi

"huh... aku tidak hitam Eonnie, aku tan sexy" kata Kai sambil memasang pose seksehnya(?), tapi tiba-tiba hening seketika, kai bisa melihat wajah Eonnieduelnya pucat pasih, karena penasaran apa yang di lihat oleh Eonnieduelnya, karena penasaran akhirnya diapun berbalik dan, langsung mendapat pemandangan wajah stoic andalan salah satu dari 4 namja misterius itu yang tengah merundukkan badannya guna mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kai

"K-kau ?" tanya Kai dengan gelagapan, karena saking dekatnya wajah mereka berdua _"woah, tinggi sekali Namja ini"_ batin Kai sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya

"Annyeong Sexy Girl ?" tanya Namja itu setelah menormalkan tinggi badannya(?)

TBC or END ?

**Annyeong ! Richan bawa lanjutan immortal hehehe, hari ini kan ultahnya Appa Richan yaitu Oh Sehun semoga Appa Richan tambah sayang, cinta dan perhatian sama Kai Eomma, dan semoga tambah tamvan, keren, etc, WYATB deh buat Appa Richan, Kekeke~ ini udah di lanjutinkan FF.a kayaknya kurang suka yah ? mian kalau kurang bagus hehehe, saya masih baru di dunia FFn jadi mohon maaf kalau mau lanjut author pasang review 60 ke atas untuk lanjutan Chapter 4 bisa ? kalau tidak kemungkinan besar FF ini berhenti atau mogok sampai di chap ini hehehe, tolong reviewnya ne ? kan kalau reviewnya banyak Richan jadi semangat ngetiknya hehehe**

**Okay waktunya balas review buat Chapter 2 xD jreng.. jreng... jreng... !**

SehunBubbleTea1294 : hehehe, tentunya yang jadi 'vampire' xD jangan merinding dong.. xD nanti kita lihat okay !

LulluBee : hehehe, ini udah di lanjut, Maaf kalau pendek, ini saya udah usahain kasih panjangan dikit xD

putrifebrianti96 : kai emang cerewet di chap ini xD

askasufa : hehehe, begitulah kalau ceroboh ckckckc #ditendang xD mayatnya boleh kok di pindain xD #digampar hehehe sabar yah buat nunggu HunKai momentnya

Guest : Gomawo Okay deh, ini udah di lanjutin, minjam dulu xD

Guest 2 : ini udah di lanjutin, gak jamin hunkai momentnya banyak masih permulaan #smirk buat FF BaekKainya udah ada tuh

jungjaegun : hehehe, Gomawo, emang saya buat image Dio di sini jadi dewasa, maklum emak-emak xD mereka ber dua gak di apa-apain kok xD

Adhel : Ne, Gomawo, HunKai momentnya dalam proses pembuatan xD

hirokothecutes : Gomawo, hehehe, tenang masih permulaan endingnya aja belum kebayang xD

Byun Ris : Gomawo, ni udah di lanjutin

Yul HunKai : Calm Down bro... xD ini udah lanjut say xD ngemeng-ngemeng brunai triyanto sapa yah ? xD

Okay... ! udah ? maaf kalau belum ada yang di balas reviewnya xD total sementara 46 review ! maaf yang gak di balas reviewnya, tapi Richan udah baca review kalian kok, semoga tambah banyak reviewnya supaya nambah cepet updatenya xD ! Ayo readersduel Review yang banyak yo ! Annyeong


End file.
